Rules
How is content here organized? Currently, each page on this wiki is dedicated to a company or brand, with all of the commercials organized beneath it by type of commercial and year of release. Pages should be divided into categories (television commercials, radio advertisements, etc.), with the years being put within those categories. While we can't enforce commercials being listed in chronological order, we ask that you at least try to make a good guess. For example, Christmas commercials should probably go at the end of the list for that year. NOTE: If you find a commercial in a language that isn't English, create a clone of the page with the language after it. For example, a Spanish McDonald's commercial would go on "McDonald's (Español)" rather than "McDonald's." If the company in question doesn't speak English, don't add the language to the name. How do I create a new page? Creating a new page is as simple as copying over the format from another page, though we do have a few requests/suggestions. * If the company isn't a corporation (i.e., a local company), please include the location of operations in the title, whether it be the city or the state it's in. As you'll find, there are a lot of non-corporation stores with the same name throughout the world. * When organizing the page, your best bet is to avoid deviating from other pages. Check a big page before making your small one. * If you don't have content, don't make a page, even if you believe content to exist. * When trying to decide between company or brand, consider what the commercial is advertising. A commercial for Star Wars has no business on the Disney page, but a commercial for a Disney Classics DVD certainly does. * Don't mistake a brand and a product. A McDonald's page is perfectly fine, though a "Big Macs" page is not. Brands are so that users don't have to dig through the entirety of Hasbro to find the Transformers commercials. How do I add a commercial? Adding an advertisement should be no trouble. When it comes to formatting posts, check a large page and do what they're doing. Here are a few rules to adding content: * We understand that the release date isn't plastered on every ad. If you don't know when it was released, make a pseudo-year for the decade as a whole (i.e., create "1980's" before the year 1980 for commercials you believe came from the 80's). If you really aren't sure when the ad was made, even in terms of decades, create an "unknown year" category at the very top of the list. * If you know the year that something was made, please put it where it belongs. Please don't report incorrect years to the owner, just fix the issue. This archive exists for easy browsing, not for historical accuracy. * If you have a higher-quality version of something already on the site, replace it. * If the advertisement is unique (for example, a photo of a statue built as an advertising stunt), put it under an "Other" category at the end of the page. * Try to include a little information with the commercial. At least include the product in question (if applicable), any event that sparked the commercial (the Olympics, Christmas, a new deal at the store, etc.), and a brief description of what happens. Don't go beyond 3 sentences, we don't need a novel. * Please only host videos on YouTube, and do not host images on sites other than Imgur, Wikimedia, or Wikia itself. We don't want to run the risk of viruses. * Do NOT upload compilation videos, even if they're shortened to the commercial in question. Sharing things you find here should be easy to do, and compilations make it far from easy. * Do NOT put a commercial on its own page on the Wiki. Pages will be removed without question. * Don't list a commercial you don't have a video of. We understand that it exists, but we're only here to archive all known ''found ''advertisements. Bounties can be placed in the page discussions, though. (Don't actually try making a reward, we aren't responsible for people not getting what they believed they'd be rewarded with.) Is that all? Yep! Just a few more things worth noting: * Always list your edits. * Vandalism will (of course) result in an immediate ban. * Keep discussion in chat civil. Category:Meta